Rule 34 (Character)
Summary Rule 34 (Short for r34) is an Internet adage in the "Rules of the Internet" list of protocols and conventions which asserts that "if something exists, there is porn of it." The humorous concept is commonly illustrated through fanarts and fanfictions in which fictional characters engage in sexual behavior, in similar vein to the "Ruined Childhood" meme. It shown to be popular culture, and however according to others, it said where all lewd things people made up with their wands even come from a mysterious van, which they have to be evil, and become nuts on any girls. Powers and Stats Tier: Lewd Tier Name: Rule 34, r34, Rules of The Internet Age: Was created in 2004 Gender: No Gender Origin: The Internet Classification: Pornography Site Powers and Abilities: Evil Embodiment (Is the embodies of evils.), Cringe Manipulation (Using powers of fetishes, and powers of vores.), Cloth Manipulation and Generation (Capable of make bondages for any people, like female people.), Trap Manipulation, Object Manipulation, Gender Manipulation (Can assume others like Frisk to be male or female whenever we wants.), Gender Transformation, Inflation Inducement (Capable of make any people, like female people inflation.), Size Manipulation (Capable of giving people size to grow bigger or smaller whenever we wants.), Thicc Manipulation (Capable of make any people, like female people thicc or just more thicc on their body.), Body Manipulation, Lewdness Manipulation (Can lewds any girls to getting raped or whenever we wants to be nuts on them.), Love Inducement (Makes any girls love to wants be sex with others whenever we wants.), Gay Manipulation, Sexiness Manipulation, Sexual Inducement, Sex Specialist, Admin Privileges (Godly), User Manipulation, Creation, Character Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon r34 artists to battle against you or others.), Reality Warping, Art Manipulation, BFR (Send any fictional characters, youtube characters, and memes to the r34 universe.), Death Inducement (Make people died from do things to Rule 34 by using cringey powers.) Attack Potency: Lewd Level (Capable of lewd any girls, can easily govern the internet, can easily taken over the internet, and easily corrupt all of the verses.) Speed: Lewdpresent (Exists embodies all above the internet.) Lifting Strength: No one care about it. Striking Strength: Lewd Class Durability: Lewd Level Stamina: Can run anything whenever we wants. Range: Internet (Prefer about nobody can even escaping in existence.) Standard Equipment: All of lewd things that are in. Intelligence: Lewdscient (Has knowledge all of fiction that needs to be lewd.) Weaknesses: If all NSFW pictures was gone in Rule 34, it'll be successful to have no lewd haxes. Either if you have find best ways to defeated Rule 34. Note: Please note that page was fine without putting any NSFW pictures in here, though we're fun at made characters who died from do things to Rule 34, and i'll have to do reasons about it if you do tell. Please mods and admins don't delete this page. Gallery Omni-God slater attacking thing-0.png|Yxz slashing himself away after saw a Vore NSFW picture. 5.jpg|Logan Paul trying not to vomit while saw bad NSFW pictures Dead cow.png|Cow died after seeing a cringey photo. Byeabye.gif|The Alliance closed after Rule 34 existed. Daniel is dead.png|Daniel (Wanked) had to commit suicide after saw NSFW pictures which was bad including vores. TOAAisded.png|The One Above All died after visiting Rule 34. Costume234.png|HOSTLESS commited suicide after visiting Rule 34. Dead emperor Bowser.png|Emperor Bowser after vising Rule 34. Paper Mario dead.JPG|Mario (Composite Overexaggerated) after saw NSFW pictures. Stages of Rule 34 Stage 1 Victims of Rule 34 that need to be lewd Undertale Touhou Project Doki Doki Literature Club MLP OneShot Sonic Bowsette Every other fandoms and characters List of of people who died from lewd (Just write it here.) Fanbases that died from lewd (Write it here...) Any characters who can beat this characters (You have to find out here.) Category:Characters Category:Memetic tier Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Websites Category:Evil Characters Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Cringe Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Trap Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Manipulation Category:Gay Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users